Taken Away
by FactionOverload
Summary: Tris is a normal girl, she actually has common day problems, between her boyfriend, friends, and family she has a life far from perfect. But what happens when Triggers matched up with someone and her world literally comes crashing down. She may lose everything, everyone. What has happened to them? (previously this story was the struggle is real I changed it to fit better) FOURTRIS
1. Chapter 1

**Tris's P.O.V.**

Why is it that everytime I turn around someone else hates my latest descion. Why can I go hang out with a friend, the next day come back and hear that the girl called me rachet or a slut, when really all I want is to fit in the crowd. Why can't I fit in with a group of people as easily as one of the guys can? What makes me different, unable to fit into one place.

I have a boyfriend, his name is Tobias. I like him a lot, but Im not sure the feeling is reciprocated. I have friends, but they all kinda turn on me day- to- day. Its this on going struggle internally if people think I'm ok sense I have a normal social status, and thinking I've lost it and I'm boy crazy and to involved in myself.

The thing is I act like everyone else, I play sports, although i'm not great it gives me something to look forward to, and work harder at. I hang out with my "friends", have the same feelings toward the most popular things in life, everyone likes to think I'm this crazed martin from an alien planet out to ruin there lives with the push of a button. I have had a few boyfriends, sometimes I wish I didn't though I ruined a friendship but I did. I kinda ruin everything though, thats another reason people don't really like me.

I feel disconnected from people,the think I'm boy crazy, mainly because I absolutley hate hanging out with girls, guys are just...less difficult, unless your in a relationship, then that creates a wall of discomfort from his friends. Leaving me 100% isolated. I never wanted to be the same as other people, simply I just wanted to fit in, but somethings arent always going to go as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walk into school today, I go and check in with Mrs. Reyes who checks us in. I see the back of someone leaning against my locker, well actually there a two people. Uriah and Marlene. Last year, the year he and I transfered to this school, Uriah was hated by almost everyone in the school. People bullied him, called him gay, treated him like he was this awful human being. In reality Uriah is really sweet and funny, some people just dont understand him.

Zeke on the other hand, his brother, was so funny, had great spirit and was actually really intelligent, but he likes to hide. Over christmas break last year, my best friend Christina asked him his number and gave it to me. Apperently, he had a crush on me becausen a week later he asked me out. I was thrilled, I had a crush on Zeke for a long time. We dated for 5 weeks I could tell him anything, but he never showed me any physical affection what so ever. He dumped me, and quite honestly I was hertbroken. A few days later he blocked my number, he dumped me in Febuary of last year, now its September 9th. Zeke and I are like best friends but to everyone else we hate each other.

Four my current boyfriend was dating Lauren when I was dating Zeke. Marlene, Shauna, Christina and I are friends with Lauren, but she is an absolute jerk to her. It doesn't help that I'm the only one of my friends that stand up to her. Well when her and Four broke up, all heck broke out. They hate each other and Lauren hates my guts. Over the summer I was at my dad's who doesnt live close at all, my paretns are divorced so I have all summer with him and school years with my mom. Four asked me out in June this summer. The problem is he kinda avoids me at school now, I honestly wish I knew what I did.

I keep walking back to my locker when I see Marlene run off with Lauren, it seems like everyone couldnt be more against me right now. Uriah just looks at me than walks away great. I start throwing things desperatly in my locker. Then I see Will creep around the corner. Will used to have a cush on me, but now we are just friends. 'Hey Tris, Where is your boyfriend?" He askes snootily, he has always hated Four.

"I told you he isn't talking to me right?" I reply with absolutley no emotion.

"Maybe he will talk to you at campout tomorrow, but I got to go so see ya later."

Campout is a two night three day thing. We leave from school tomorrow at 6:30...to early. We drive up to a new camp every year, this year its Camp Whahilla (wa-hill-a). I go to my next class and sit uncomfortably listening to our tacher lecture on. Next class is advisory. Today during adviosory we figure out who is in our cabins. After the inccident lastyear, where girls got so mad they set the cabin on fire, they decided to have 4 girls and 4 boys in a cabin. I go up to Mrs. Tori and look at the list...

A/N sorry if the font is jacked up, my computer was having problems. Please leave a review I will update after one review Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christina

Marlene

Shauna-Wait who is that?

Tris- THATS ME!

Four

Will

Zeke

Uriah

I look up from the list to go see Chrissy. I see her almost imideatly running up to me.

"So its great they put us together, actually we have a really great cabin. But who is this Shauna chick?" Christina askes."

"I'm not sure, but i'm just happy it's not Lauren, her four and I would get along great together." I say in a fake tone.

"oh, that reminds me, are you excited that he is in our cabin, he will diffenitly talk to you now. Bring some cute stuff tho wear by the way, its not like school dresscode applies so dont woory about the length of your shorts" She says with a wink.

"I dont have many cute clothes but whatever. And yes I am happy he is in our cabin."

"Whatever I'm gonna go talk to Will, I'M so happy he is in our cabin, now I can flirt all I want." I just roll my eyes at her.

I see Zeke so I go up to him.

"what should our Cabin name be, And our flag, And I think I heard a techer say we have to have a chant." I sat rambling to him

" I think we should be called Dauntless,it means flag can have the "Dauntless Symbol" on it, its a flame inside of a circle. I'm not sure about chants though."

"Okay sounds good. Who else is in our cabin besides you me and Christina?" I hand him the list. "You better bring some hot pj's for Four."

I let out an exhasperated sigh and walk to my next class. Well, this campout shouldnt be that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I get dropped off in the morning, and its to early for me to function. I almost trip over the curb, when I bump into someone. "Hey sorry, are you okay?" it was Four. "Oh, I'm really sorry,...I..." The words get caught in my throat I cant even speak to him. I just run off, with a confused looking Tobias behind me. I run up to the stupid bus and get on. This year they are bringing a charter bus, and a regular bus. Hopefully Tobias will get on the good bus, I dont know if I can do this. I go sit on the very backseat and burry my head into my knees, that are pulled up into my chin. I just sit there until I feel a tap on my shoulder, It was Zeke.

"Hey I think Chris and Lauren are coming in here, mind if I join?" He asks as if he truly cared, but how is that possible with the breakup, Actually I dont even care. " s-sure." I just sat in silence with Lauren and Christina next to me, and Zeke and Will infront of me. Four, Uriah, Marlene, and the others must have gotten on the charter bus. We arrive at the camp 1 hour and a half later. We all go find our labled cabin, get our stuff, and go claim a bed. I claimed one slightly hidden from the door on the bottom bunk with Lauren above me. Oh well.

I went out of the cabin with Zeke, just making casual conversation, the other bus hasnt yet arrived. We walked down to the small creek that ran through a seemingly concreate valley. I sat down by myself on the slippery slope and he sat a few feet away. Some lady I've never seen before handed us a bag lunch. I sat there and crunched on my apple just listening to the overall sounds of nature and Zeke annoingly munching on his chips. I finished the rest of my lunch and got up to go change for our next activity.

I see a group of people staggering in front of me. I see Marlene talking to Four who sees me and slightly walks to the oppisite sideof me. I move to the other side of Zeke away from Four. I didn't even say anything, just kept walking when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

It was Uriah. Uriah and I haven't ever actually been friends. He was so awkward last year, now I get along with him really well. I just needed someone to talk to and all of the girls make fun of me, so I decided maybe he could actually help me. "Hey how come you moved away and didn't say anything to any of us, you realize your boyfriend was back there right?" he asked in a furry of questions. "I, Um...Well I just dont want to talk about it, and yes I realize he was back there." I stutter quietly. "Wait, what's wrong, what did he do?" "How did you figure all of that out?" I ask. "I'm just good like that." He said it like it was the most obvious thing on this planet. "I am going back to our cabin, if you really want to know, you can come, if not than stay and go back with them, I could careless." He didn't respond just simply followed me. I feel like he may actually care. Then I think, but why would he, I'm not worth it. I'm not worth anyones time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I grab my ugly one piece and run to the bathroom. I quickly get changed as Uriah lays down on his bunk. I grab my quicksilver black swimshirt with the white logo. To add a little flare, I add my bright blue and green swimshorts, so you cant see my actual swim suit anymore. "so, now whats up? Why are you avoiding Four?"

"He's avoiding me! He moved away from me n the group of people I was going to say Hey but then he did that and I realized once again how much of a screw up I am, I should be happy he asked me out in the first place, and expect a breakup soon. But, I really like him, a lot, and I don't think anyone understands that, Ive never liked a guy more." I explain.

After saying it, I think he could never love me back. I think of a ton of reasons he would hate me, which brings me back to being a screw up. I go sit on my bed and fold my hands overmy face and burry my head in my knees, and actually cry, I havent cried about anything in a long time, how can I be so vulnerable with Uriah here. I jump up at my flaw and dart for the door.

Uriah stops me at the door, and simply holds his arm open and pulls me tight to his embrace. I melt into his strong arms, apperently I finally have someone I can trust. "Its okay, and trust me, your not a screw-up, and if your really like him, you cant avoid him, if he really is avoiding you he will stay away, but I don't think thats the case, He is really a nice guy, you just gotta get through that hard shell." I just nod. He pulls me out so his eyes look into me. "Lets go look at our groups for afternoon activities then we will talk later okay?"

With that we walk out the door to go find Mrs. Tori. I look at my travel group today its Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, and a ton of other people I didn't know. I look at our first activity. The swimming pool, alright that was my guess.

Some of the guys go and change while I sit outside waiting for my three friends. I was staring in the distance, when I realized a masculine figure sit ndxt to me. The last person I expected to see, Tobias. "Hey, I was really hoping you would be in my group." He says. My mouth drops so I quickly close it. He has been avoiding me for a while and now, he comes and sits right next to me and tells me he is disapointed that we will be apart. My thought process is going haywire so I simply say, "Yea, I wish I was with you too."

I don't know why I did that, but maybe something will actually start for us, so I need to just forget what was happening earlier for now. Maybe this is a good thing, or maybe he is tricking me, guess we will find out soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I start walking back from the swimming pool. On our doorstep there was a note with Tobias's and I's name on it Below it, it said meet Tori at he gazebo for a special project. Bring all of your stuff with you, you will not be coming back to the cabins.

I take the note and step inside, I see all of my stuff back packed tightly with nothing missing. I look over to Tobias's stuff his is the same way. he then walks in the door. "Hey who messeed with my stuff?' He asked just as confused as I feel. I hand him the note, and tell him my stuff was the same way.

We just grab our stuff and head down to the gazebo. He finally breaks the scilence, "what do you think this could be?" he askes with a hint of timidness in his voice. "I'm not sure. I have a feeling its not good though." The rest of the walk is silent. It feels like eternity before we actually make it to the gazebo.

There are groups of twos spread in a semi-circle around Mrs. Tori. They looked stunned, more afraid than anything. We walk to a guy and girl who I think names are Molly and Peter. Molly looks limke she is about to cry and Peter simply looks annoyed that she was being so weak.

I look at another group of people Eric and Sammy. I remember Eric being a ruthless jerk at school, but I guess that now he has found someone, because he holds the girl tightly in his arms. Tobias and I turn around to see Tori. She has an expression I can't quite pick out, its stern like buisness wise yet there is a hint of sorrow in the back.

"Hello, You guys are the last group. I know it looks like nothing good has happened to these groups of people, but it will be fine I assure you. You two have been choosen to take part in a very special event my agency has decided your group of people should be taken apart from your normal surroundings to take part in this experiment. See each of you posess a special property that makes you unique. My fellow agents have sent you all to the same school to moniter your behavior to see if you can be apart of this experiment." Tori explains.

Tobias and I share the same look of utter confusion.

Then Tori's face turns grim.

"The bad news is...We will be taking away all of your memories about family, friends, past life, everything, except for each other. You will never see them again after we take you to the designated area."

My body slumps and I am forced to sit down as my vision becomes fuzzy. This can't be happening.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I see someone kneel down to my level, at first the figure is blurry, then I see that the person is Four. "Hey its okay, shh its okay." he whispers it to me. It dawns on me then that he is going through the same thing. I bet he will be happy to forget his father, but this is just as hard on him as it is for me. Why can he control his emotions when I can't?

I let a tear roll down mycheeck, one I didn't know I was holding back. He sits down on the ground across from me. He then holds his arms out and whispers me a come here. I can't move my limbs paralyzed benethe me. He grabs my waist to help me and pulls me onto his lap. He is sitting with his feet outstreached and I lay across sideways with my head burried into his chest. I feel safe with his arms around me. This is our first embrace and it's because our world is coming crashing down on us. We sit there for what feels like eternity.

I think about running, but when I look up I see that the group of people is surrounded by many agents with guns pointed at us. I am mearley 17 and I am being forced to forget everything except one person and now guns are trained on me giving me no escape route.

One gard comes up behind me and taps me on the shoulder, "Please come with me, we need to start the procedure before people start to question your loss." I stand upa nd follow the man and so does Tobias, we wouldn't have if he didn't have a gun trained to the back of our skulls.

I follow the man dressed in a white lab suit until we get to a place that resembles his appereal. It was simply a lab with all white decore. There were enough hospital beds for enough people there to each have one. They had numbers on them- _492...881...963 _They seemed completley random. The man behind me pointed to a bed in whichs number was 278. Tobias's was 461. Welaid down on the bed as they instructed.

Before I could figure out what was happening I felt a sharp prick in the side of my neck. look over to see a large needle then everything goes black. Where am I? What's happening? I see hirs of images and memories but the only thing I caan fully grasp is the name Tobias, or Four. Yet, I can't put a face to the name, I can't find anything that has to do with him except the fact that my mind keeps telling me I love him but or realationship is complicated. A tornado of things flip inside me until everything is black, and once again I can't understand what's happening on the outside world.

**A/N Hey sorry I don't do this often just please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I open my eyes to a blue casting color. I look around to see the tops of buildings where am I? I keep looking around until I see a boy my age with a musculer build. He looks fimiliar, Then his names pops into the back of my heaad along with the details of our complicated relationship, it's Tobias. "Hello, Where are we?" I say groggily. He flinches and turns around at my voice. "Tris?" "Yea, your Tobias right? I can't remember anything except you. I mean I seem to know the fundamentals, but I can't picture anything before this. Can you?" He just shakes his head. I stand up to scope the place out a bit. My breath catches in my throat as I realize we are on top of a very tall building. I look over the edge I am closest to, there seems to be a big hole in the ground, below it is blackness. I see people all around my age start to rise and I see the same confused face mirror mine. I call out to Tobias, he tells me he thinks we should jump. I tell the strangers our plan and I step on the ledge. If I die here, it really won't matter at this point I don't have much to live for. One of the boys I heard a girl call him Peter yells at me tojust get on with it. "I hope you die down there. You look a little stiff, here let me help you." But before hefinished I jumped.

I just jumped.

Wind pushes past me at high forces in a whirwind of flurries. I connect with something not solid, butI didn't feel good. It launches me back in the air a few feet before I come down again. I actually smile, that was an amazing rush. It was a net. I call up to Tobias and soon he is the one hitting the net. I help him to his feet and we set off again looking for any sign of how we got here, or why even?

I see a large open area reveal itself before me. The walls spiral around me with shops builtinto the sides. I continue to walk around here until I start to feel myself fall forward. Tobias grabs my arm. I steady and just hug him, he is the only thing I have right now. I look back at what I was falling off of. It was a chasm.

We keep going on and on until wefind these doorsthat seem like the doors to apartments. There is one that says Tobias and Tris on it the number on the doorsays 46. I hesitantly open the door to see a fully furnished and stocked apartment. It opens up to a living room on either side there is a door one room for eachof us. I go look in mine, and Tobias looks in his. Inmine there is a king sized bed, bed side table equiped with a lamp,alarm clock, and mini fridge. There is a TV hanging on the wall oppisite of the headboard.

Tobias comes in and says his room is the same. Everything I have seen here is decorated with Black, very dark grey or, dark red. I look at the alarm clock, it says 10:37 p.m. for some reason my mind tells me its time to go to sleep now its getting late. Tobias hugs me goodnight and turns out my light and fall into a deep dark sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sweat drips of my head, I sit up panting. I try deep breaths but all I can get are short shallow ones. I look around, I am still in this strange place. My breath quickens as I realize I know nothing about myself or my past. It's possible who ever sent us here, sent us here to die.

I start to scream terror building inside me every minute. I hear the clicking of the doorknob turning, and in comes a rushing terrified Tobias. I stop screaming but I still can't catch my breath. He runs over to me and envolupes me in his arms. He pulls me onto his lap, so that if we stood up he would carrying me bridal style. I nestle my head into his chest and start to sob. "It's okay, I'm here now, shhh, I'm here your okay." he attempts to comfort me.

One of his hands is on the small of my back rubbing soothing circles the other is making a sort of combing motion through my hair. I start to calm again as everything shakes from the lack of oxygen to my brain. I get back to a steady breathing pattern and start to fall asleep. Tobias lays me back under the covers, my conciousness fading by the second.

"Please, Tobias...Stay with me." At this point he turns around from the door. "Of course, I will always." With that he hops into the other side of the bed. he pulls me into him so that my back is to his front, his arm drapes over my side and I grab his hand and pull it to my chest. With his warmth I fall asleep. I think I heard a faint voice saying something than my name, but I don't know what it was.

**Tobias's P.O.V. **

I lay there with the most beautiful gir wrapped in my arms trying to fall asleep. I don't know how I got here or what connection I had with Tris before, but I'm glad it was her that I got to remember: Im glad she is here with me instead of someone else. I whisper in her ear once I know she is asleep, "I love you, Tris."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Tobias

It has been 2 weeks since I whispered I love you into her ear. I know she didnt hear me, but things are very awkward between us and we rarely talk. I sit alone in a corner of the cafateria where no one else bothers to go. We have created a fairly good system based on how our strenths effect our little enviorment. Tris and I are apart of the combat/exploration team. There are 4 of us. Eric- ruthless unless he is around Stephine his girlfriend. Peter- Just annoying yet jocky and then Tris and I. I feel like the four of us together would be able to do almost anything but Peter and Eric don't exactly see eye to eye with us.

I head back to our apartment to see Tris balled up in a corner, her head in her lap, and a muffled sobbing sound escaping the beautiful girl. My heart sinks into my stomach, what she doesn't realze is the fact that her pain effects me. She hasn't broken down since that one night two weeks ago when I stayed with her. I Walk over to her and pick her up bridal style. She was obvioulsy startled by my sudden appearence. I sat on her bed and laid her in my lap. She trembled in every breath and I find it hard for myself to breathe. " I saw them Tobias, they sent me a note." She slowly pulls out of her pocket a damp waded up note. Actually there are several little notes. I looked at the first note I saw, its from Uriah.

_Hey Tris, How's it going? Well, actually I really don't care, live is now hevan without you! I thought we were like bestfriends, but now that you are gone my life is so perfect. You were awful I hate you! I hope you and Four are absolutley misrable in the compound! _

_What's up Four, you are not missed! I do feel bad for you though, having to be down there with that inferior species know as Tris, ick thats awful. Well, just wanted to let you know that we hate you both, but mainly Tris._

Wow. They don't even care. There were more notes on the floor, ones she couldn't even bare to read, Uriah's was hurtful was like a brother to Tris and his brother was my best friend, I have always loved him. Tris just continues to cry when I feel her start to slump in my arms. I lay her on the bed fully, and tuck her in. I squawt down so that my eyes fall into hers.

"Tris, it's gonna e okay. I love you, I really do and I'm here when you need me. This is going to be hard, but you won't have to do it alone. Don't shut me out because I need you Tris and it hurts me to see you hurt." I blush as I explain that I have waited tolong to say it.

"I...I..." She stutters. Oh no.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Tris

I'm trapped inside. My breathing is laboured. I feel myself starting to slip away from the outer world. I see my door open but my mind confines me from seeing the identity. Someone shuffles around me; I'm burried to deep to focus on anything but my fading vision. Blackness cosmues me and the state of reality is pulled out of my grasp. Darkness takes over and I'm left to the ringing screach in the back of my mind. Then, everything is gone.

WHY DOES NO ONE UNDERSTAND?

I want to live my life like a normal girl. With a normal boyfriend, a bestfriend, a girl who goes to dances or partites with friends, someone who has a defined talent, someone who can be herself. I feel like there is no one I can trust. Everyone wants something in return, whether its a favor, or an important detail to ruin another part of my life, if that's what you want to call this. Life. I laugh to myself it could be worse, but why can't I catch a break, time to catch my breath. I sabotage my own happiness, I ruin this for myself. I deserve everything I get. I destroy my life, I am the one who causes the destruction.

I will never be good enough for anyone. I cannot compare to anyone my age. Everyone has something about them that is absolutey loveable or noticable, or even likeable, everyone but me. There is nothing good abou tme, I'm annoying, selfish, sarcastic, a jerk, obsessive, stupid, incapable, and very un-talented.

Now I'm stuck in this place, and I automatically feel bad for the people around me, they have to deal with this, but I can't controll it. Why can't I be ordinary.

PAGE BREAK

Tobias's p.o.v

Tris just blacked out. She has been so frusterated latley. Either that or she is crying, I think she passed out over a panic attack. I rush her to our designated medics, I hope she is okay. I don't think she understands her importance, she must be going through some sort of depression. She has the cabablity to laugh and be happy around people, but she won't act like her normal self. Almost everyone has seen her like this so this is what they know her by, but its not her normal self.

I have seen another side of her, and she has changed.I don't think she ever wanted to change.


End file.
